Eye Popping
by MhooGhoo
Summary: RATED M for Language."I just want to see what he has in his room." Naruto answered, " I mean, I've seen Jiraiya-sensei's room and it's full of his collection; hard and pink but when you put it inside your mouth it comes out soft and sticky." Naruto added


**Hey Guys! i'm reposting my story and did some minor changes... i promise to add more funny bits and story. Hopefully you guys will enjoy my story. **

**P.S. Please Read and Review**

**P.S.S. I do not own any of these characters! **

**Chapter One: And the Story Begins…**

"You're a freaking idiot, Naruto!" yelled Sasuke while catching his breath from a long run.

"Wha…wha…what? What did I do?" Naruto panted.

"Why did you peek in Orichimaru's room?" Sasuke yelled back at Naruto. His eyes full of rage and inside, he wanted to strangle the tired orange-hair boy.

"I just want to see what he has in his room." Naruto answered, " I mean, I've seen Jiraiya-sensei's room and it's full of his collection; hard and pink but when you put it inside your mouth it comes out soft and sticky." Naruto added.

Sasuke blushed as images rushed through his innocent mind. "You idiot! Jiraiya won't collect those things, I mean he's not gay!" Sasuke replied.

"What is so gay about collecting bubblegum?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused face. " I don't see what is so gay about that!"

"Bubblegum?" Sasuke said in shock. "Why bubblegum?" Sasuke asked him.

"Aaaah… he never told me the story of why he collects bubblegum, but if you think that's weird, his second collection is more weird. I mean it's hairy, oval, and it has white liquid inside it" Naruto humbly said. "He also said its delicious, he wanted me to try one but…"

Naruto was cut off as he found himself laying on the ground with a sudden pain coming from his torso. "What did you kick me for?" Naruto said in pain.

"You're fourteen, you're too young for those stuff!" Sasuke yelled.

"Who's too young for a coconut?" Naruto asked while getting up and fixing his clothes. "Tell me what is so wrong with coconuts?" Naruto asked once again.

"You're talking about a coconut?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Yes!" Naruto replied back yelling.

"Why in the world would you use such words to describe a coconut?" Sasuke asked.

"Well smarty-pants, how would you describe a coconut!" Naruto question.

"To start of, I would say brown, big, hard…" Sasuke stopped as he remembered a recent event in his past.

-Two months ago-

"Hey! Orichimaru-sensei are you in here?" Sasuke screamed while walking into Orichimaru's room. Sasuke walked straight to Orichimaru's bed. He climb on his sensei's bed and waited for him. Sasuke laid down for awhile and thought, 'where could he be?' He gazed at the ceiling full of guy posters he adored. "Why am I looking at these posters?" Sasuke questioned himself. "Well, come to think of it, it is better looking at those posters rather than looking at blank walls." Sasuke thought with a smile. "But looking at all of these shirtless guy ninjas is quite disturbing." Sasuke started sweating. As he laid down, deep in thought, he heard some strange voices nearby. He followed the sound and saw -

-Today-

Naruto snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke's face. "Hello?" Naruto asked. Naruto's face was getting closer and closer to Sasuke's; an inch, half an inch and then…

"What the heck are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke yelled as he jumped three times backward at least 15 meters away from Naruto.

"Well, you're staring at me with this blank expression, plus your face was extremely red from all those big, brown, hard…" Naruto said but was cut off by Sasuke.

"What the heck are you thinking about?" Sasuke yelled. "I am a man! I have one of those and I may have a better use to it than you do, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused face. And then a switch flip inside Naruto's head. "Sasuke, it's okay. If your gay just tell me." Naruto said. "I mean, I still respect you but it will feel weird taking a bath together." Naruto added.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled blushing. "You're the one talking about these perverted stuff."

Naruto was confused on what was Sasuke's bickering about. He looked onto his right and saw a familiar face walking by herself making a turn toward the town.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

'Kill me right now! It's that annoying Naruto again,' Sakura thought. 'But look over there, it's Sasuke! Guess I'll say 'hi' then.'

"Hey!" Sakura replied.

"Sakura, I have an important question to ask you. Would you still love Sasuke even if he's gay?" Naruto asked.

"What the heck!" Sasuke yelled. "Who said I'm gay!" Sasuke angrily walked toward Naruto. He picked Naruto up through his collar and has this raging expression glued on his face.

'This can't be! No, noo, nooo!, I won't let this happen. My Sasuke is not gay' Sakura thought as she looked over the boys' direction. In her surprised state, she saw their two figures with their face so close to each other. 'I will not lose to you, Naruto. Gay or not, Sasuke will be mine. I'm the only one that can lift this curse upon Sasuke.' Sakura said to herself as her eyes caught on fire with determination.

"You idiot! Get away from my Sasuke" Sakura roared as she clenched her fist with massive chakra.

"AAAAAAAH…!" Sasuke squealed as he wet his pants in fright. Both Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke's bottom in shock.

"Stop-! Don't look at me!" Sasuke blushed and swiftly sprinted away from Naruto and Sakura. The neighboring got quiet while both Naruto and Sakura watched the embarrassed ninja running, leaving a trace of droplets on every step he took.

"I've never seen that side of Sasuke before; well come to think of it, I did not know Sasuke had that part on him." Naruto stated. "Right Sakura?" He stared at Sakura.

'OH! My god, my dear Sasuke is so cute!… Oh wait Naruto's looking,' thought Sakura. "Oh Naruto.. I got something for you." Sakura smirked and position her fingers under her chin.

"What are you thinking? Sakura?" Naruto asked fearfully.

"Something electrifying." Sakura said with a smirk. She left Naruto hopelessly confused. "Oh and go to Sasuke's house at 9 p.m., and don't be late," Sakura left with her hand behind her waist, whistling cheerfully. 'I will not lose to you, Naruto. The only way to get Sasuke back from you, is to do unthinkable' Sakura thought.

" I will!… I will… I just need to drop by at Jiraiya-sensei's house. He said he needs me for one of his research" Naruto shouted at the walking away girl.

Sakura turned her head around and looked at Naruto with a blank expression. 'Research?' Sakura asked herself.

"He said he wants me to help him on one of his research- a body part that is mainly made up of muscle, no bones, has lots of veins, likes pumping, and is responsible for making love." Naruto loudly explaining. Passing people started looking and whispering about him.

" What the heck are you talking about!" Sakura yelled and run away as fast as she can.

'OH! My god! I didn't know Naruto is a bigger threat that I thought. Damn you! I will not lose to you - Sasuke will be min. I will get Sasuke tonight, I will destroy you Naruto Uzumaki' Sakura started panicking. 'I need… I need… I need Ino's help!' And with those thoughts in her mind, Sakura started running faster.

'Hmmph… Sakura can run when she's in a hurry! Dang it, how come the pervy-sage still need my advice on how the human heart works.' Naruto thoughts.

**P.S. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
